The journey
by Extremely CONFUSED
Summary: This wouldn't happen and Hermione is completely different but it is a good story about a boy alone on a train. au


The journey

"Hey Dad" I said as I walked in from school. I walked through to the living room and into the kitchen. I could tell something was wrong. Dad was always so lively, but was just standing there staring down at the dirt on the floor. "What's wrong Dad?" I asked nervously.

"Well it is my Mum, she's gone into hospital. She is going to be there over Christmas, and I have got to go and see her."

"Well okay, when are we getting the train?"

"Your not coming… it would not be a good Christmas for you spending all your time in a hospital ward, your going to spend Christmas with your Mum."

Suddenly everything went silent; I could not believe it the first time my Dad and me have to spend Christmas together, with no one else. Why? Why now, why not in February why Christmas time?

Finally, the train pulled into the station. I ran quickly on board the slam-door train, the platform was packed, the sooner I could get a seat the better! It was going to be a long journey from London to Bristol. I was just about to rest my eyes, when, I felt someone sit down next to me. It was a short stumpy woman, she smelt strongly of roses, this smell was very overpowering, and I no longer wished to sleep. The woman calmly got a book from her bag and began to read. The writing was strange, as if in another language, I did not bother to try to understand it. Then another woman sat opposite me, she was tall and skinny, I bet many people were jealous of her figure. She was speaking on the latest mobile phone; the woman sitting next to me looked at her in a funny way. The woman put her phone down and looked at me as if to say, "Do not be afraid."

"'Ello" said the woman opposite me, "my name's Hermione, 'ho are you?"

"My name's Harry," I told her.

"Well it is nice to meet you Harry; I'm getting off at a little town called stowing it is just past Bristol, where are you getting off at?"

"I'm getting off at Bristol."I relpied kindly.

The carriage went silent and all you could here was the squeaking of the wheels on the train tracks. It was incredibly uncomfortable. I tried to read the names of some of the train stations as they flew past the windows. It was hard but I managed to read a few, this helped the time pass quicker. We stopped at our first stop. The carriage was nearly empty once everyone had got off. Then all of a sudden there was a massive rush, like the one I had seen in London, everyone was rushing to get seats, once again the carriage was full. A man in a suit walked in; he looked very important, his hair was greased back, he looked like the sort of person that you would not trust. He sat down and began to talk to Hermione in a whisper; I could not hear what they were talking about.

They both started to look at me; it made me feel like I had done something wrong. "Harry, I would like ya to meet my boss" she said like it was an important bit of information that I would keep with me forever, "he is very important and you wouldn't mind if he told you a few things about life and stuff?"

"No I wouldn't mine." I said warily.

"Right, there are many people in this world, not many of them are as lucky as we are. Some of these unfortunate souls are in this country, some are in Europe, some are on Earth, but many are in Hell. Some are lucky enough to find their way out, but many do not. I was one of those fortunate, once I was out, I decided to change my life around so that I would not have to go back. Are you clear so far?" He told me in the most serious way. I nodded my head three times.

"Do you believe in God? He asked whilst staring into the back of my eyeballs.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrm no" I stated quietly.

"Good, now the way not to go to Hell when you dye is to be good. Do what is right when you can. You do not have to follow the teachings of God; all you have to do is have some good morals, know what is right and what is wrong. You look like a good child, take my advice." He looked away and looked proud of himself, as if he had gotten through to me; I am not stupid, I did not float down the themes in a doughnut yesterday. The woman next to me raised her head from her book for the first time in the journey, she looked at me, then she looked at Sheila and her boss, "Why are you speaking to Harry? Did she ask you to talk to her? She is not stupid, she would not believe in such nonsense. You need to go and get your heads checked out. Harry," she said and turned around to look at me, "you should not listen to these people, they do not no what they are talking about, the best thing for you to do is to believe in what you want and not want other people tell you." She told me in a way that I understood.

The woman sitting next to me was clever you could tell, she was very well spoken, and would not let anyone take advantage of her. I admired that. I wanted to go to the toilet that was just down the end of the carriage. When I was in the toilet, I heard a bang. I went out side to see what had happened. Nothing had appeared to be different. I walked back to my seat. The woman that had been sitting next to me had gone. "You do believe me don't you." the man asked.

"Of course I do!" I lied.

"Good because if you did not the same thing would happen to you as it did to the poor soul that was sitting next to you." He smirked, as he knew something.

Poor soul, he had mentioned that before; when he told me about the people in Hell, he did not mean that he had sent her to Hell! Just for standing up to him. I could not believe it. I had to ask, what could he do to me for asking? "Errm, where exactly did the woman sitting next to me go?" I asked nervously.

"She has got off, I forced her off, you see she tried to manipulate you, this cannot be allowed." He answered trying to scare me. It had worked because we had only stopped once so far. No, he must of, but he could not have, he throw her out of the window. Like I am going to trust him now, as if I was going to believe him.

The train came to a halt. I looked out of the window, we was at Bristol. I ran off the train. There was mum waiting for me. I had never been so happy in my life to see her. She looked at me and gave me a smile. "Are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice.

"I am now, it is a memory." I told her.


End file.
